Teen Wolf Season 3 Novelization
by xXxDay-ZxXx
Summary: Isaac wakes up with amnesia but is rescued from the Alpha pack by a mystery girl. Jackson has moved to London, Allison and her father have quit being werewolf hunters, and Scott is working on being a better person. Derek has been looking for Boyd and Erica, who were captured by the Alpha pack. Something eerie is causing the animals of Beacon Hills to go insane.


Isaac's body scraped quietly as he was dragged across the asphalt. As quickly and quietly as she could, she grabbed some cables, charged them with electricity, and then electrocuted his chest. His eyes flared a brilliant yellow as he half rose, gasping for air and growling at the same time.

"Quiet!" she hissed before taking the cables off, leaving him to sink to the ground.

He looked down at his chest, his shirt torn to reveal deep claw wounds. Everything was blurred, confusing. Before he could realize what was happening, he was on his feet, being half dragged half carried somewhere by the same girl.

"Stay with me," she begged in a whisper. "We're almost there."

"My neck." Isaac groaned.

"From their claws," the woman explained. "It's how they share memories."

He looked at her, confused. "But I don't remember anything."

"It's also how they steal them. Listen to me, no matter what happens you hold on, okay? You hold on tight."

She helped him onto a motorcycle and then sat in front. Still dazed, groggy, and in unimaginable pain, he wrapped his arms around her midsection, wresting his throbbing head against her shoulder blades. He was startled by the sudden roar of the engine, but didn't dare loosen his grip.

They almost flew down various streets, water glistening on the asphalt covered roads, reflecting the moonlight. For a few blissful minutes, all there was was the sound of the engine and the blissfully cool air on Isaac's face. But then he lifted his head, and his eyebrows pulled down worriedly.

"I hear something. Someone's coming." He almost whimpered.

When he looked over his shoulder, he saw the silhouette of a man, running directly behind them. Chasing them. But even in his fully human form, he was able to catch up to them in a matter of seconds, his lips pulled back over his teeth. When he raised his right hand, there were claws.

"Faster!" Isaac yelled to his human savior.

For a few moments, the unknown man fell behind. But then he caught up and, on the other side of the bike, was an identical twin, looking just as bloodthirsty as the first. The bike jolted when the back of it was slashed by one of them, and again when they assaulted it a second time. Isaac feared for how long they could last before they were taken down.

"Two of them," he informed the woman in front of him, his voice shamefully full of fear.

The men caught up fast, and they clawed at Isaac, one after the other, so he was able to avoid their sharp claws. But their strikes knocked the motorbike, which swerved back and forth. The woman pushed the throttle as far forward as it would go and they charged forward, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a large truck, its horn blaring wordless abuse at them.

Isaac twisted his head as they turned another corner, relieved when he didn't see the twins, until he turned around and saw just where they were headed.

"No!" he yelled in horror and disbelief. They had driven right into a dead end, blocked by a wall of bricks.

The bike turned, facing away from the wall, and at the mouth of the alleyway were the twins, sauntering towards them confidently, knowing they Isaac and the woman were trapped. She lifted the protective screen from her helmet that had been covering her face, and turned her head slightly towards Isaac.

"Remember what I said before?" she asked, speaking loudly over the thundering engine.

"Hold on?" Isaac murmured.

"Hold on!" she yelled before flipping the screen back down over her face.

Her hand twisted the throttle forward again, the engine revving threateningly. One of the boys stopped, and the other ran forward a few steps before leaning down into a crouch, growling menacingly at the pair. The second then started off at a run in the same second that the bike started speeding towards them both. The second twin launched himself off his brother's back, snarling as he flew towards the pair, his hand drawn back for a final, lethal punch.

But as his fist drove down, the bike swerved to the right, and the blow smashed the blacktop. Isaac had his head turned, watching them fade away, but when he turned he saw yet another obstacle facing them; a wall of glass on a giant, abandoned warehouse. This time, she wasn't stopping.

"Whoa!" he yelled, seconds before they drove through the glass, which shattered loudly around them.

Isaac's heart was beating fast in his chest, and it all seemed too much. His head bobbed and swayed before he began to sag to the left, his eyes drooping closed.

"Isaac!" she yelled, feeling him begin to fall. "Stay with me! Isaac!"

But the weight of him was too much, and the bike toppled to the left, skidding along the ground. They both rolled a few times before hitting an obstacle that brought them to an abrupt halt as the bike kept moving, spraying the room with silver sparks and a loud screeching noise.

Isaac gasped and tried to stand, or at least sit up. He saw his companion's helmet roll to the left, and just as he was about to move towards her, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. When he turned, he knew exactly who he would see; the twins.

They moved in unison, as one; they removed their shirts and threw them away. Then, as he had before, one of the twins crouched on the ground, but the second twin, instead of vaulting off of his back, slammed his hand down onto the skin between his brother's shoulder blades. His hand, not bouncing off with a loud smack, merged with his twin's body.

Loud snaps echoed off of the metal walls as their two bodies became one, massive, unnatural body. The height of two, the beast was muscular and grotesque, with a large almost scar-like mark running down the center of its head. And then it unleashed a mighty roar, unlike anything Isaac had ever heard.

Fear written all over his face, Isaac began crawling across the ground, heading towards his unmoving companion. The beast behind him growled as it marched confidently forward. Knowing he would not make it to her in time, he turned to watch the beast advance. But he was too quick in his actions.

"Isaac!" she yelled from behind him. "Get down!"

Trusting her, he dropped down as flat as he could, watching the beast instead of his friend. He heard the sound of a gun clicking as the beast began to run towards them, and then a gunshot. He expected a little blood and a growl of pain, but not for purple-ish electricity to suddenly erupt all over its body.

The light was blinding, especially to Isaac's eyes, but the monster's screams were even more intolerable. It writhed and thrashed as it fell backwards and when it hit the ground, it split into the twins.

When the light faded and Isaac uncovered his eyes, he saw that the boys had gone, vanished. For a few seconds all he could do was breathe heavily before turning to look at his female companion. She looked just as exhausted as he did, but managed to give him an annoyed look.

"I thought I told you to hold on."

Isaac's response was to collapse.

* * *

The bald tattoo artist looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. It was late at night, and he was both tired and hungry, so he wasn't feeling very patient. He had been given an illustration of a mark that his latest client wanted; a thick rectangle, and then a slightly thinner rectangle beneath it.

"Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture." He scoffed.

Scott grinned, knowing that the drawing not necessary, but he was glad someone could make him smile right before he was about to get a painful procedure done.

"Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles asked, showing his best friend a picture of a reptilian-like creature that looked freakishly like a kanima. In return he got a flat, unimpressed look. "Too soon? Yeah. I don't know man, are you sure you want to do this? These things are pretty permanent, you know?"

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott happily informed Stiles.

"Okay, but why two bands?"

"Because I like it."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of special sort of meaning or something?"

"Getting a tattoo means something."

"I don't think that's…" Stiles began, but was cut off by the tattooist.

"He's right, tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word 'tatua' means 'to leave a mark'. Like a rite of passage."

Scott smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you see?" he asked Stiles. "He gets it."

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally." He scoffed in response.

The tattooist turned to Scott, needle in hand. "Okay, you ready?" he looked concerned when Scott simply nodded and looked away. "You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?"

"Nope." Scott answered with a shake of his head, flinching slightly when the needle machine started buzzing.

Stiles flinched too. "I tend to get a little squeamish though, so…" he mumbled something unintelligible.

"Oh, man." Scott groaned, not noticing until it was too late that Stiles had fainted.

* * *

An hour later, the two friends climbed into Stiles' beloved Jeep. Scott was looking with a pained scowl at his newly bandaged arm that concealed his tattoo as Stiles held an ice pack to the right side of his head where he'd gotten hit.

"You okay?" he asked his lycanthropic buddy.

"It kinda burns." Scott frowned.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about one hundred thousand times with a needle."

Scott's frown deepened. "Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this," he groaned loudly and flinched, making the car groan. "Oh God, no, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this! I gotta take this thing off!"

"No, no, no, no, Scott! Oh, Scott, please stop!" Stiles groaned, turning his head away for a few seconds; he didn't want to faint again. But of course, he looked just as Scott finished unbandaging himself. "Whoa, whoa!"

"Oh, no, what? No, come on!" Scott cried. The ink had faded on the fresh tattoo, as it was healing. It only took ten more seconds before it had completely disappeared, red skin and all. "It healed." He groaned.

Stiles made a face before the words burst forth. "Oh, thank God. I hated it." When he noticed his friend's look of disbelief, all he could muster was; "Sorry."

* * *

"It is not a double date. It is a group thing." Lydia told her best friend as they drove down the deserted highway.

"Do they know it's a group thing?" Allison grinned back. "Because I told you that I'm not ready to get back out there."

Lydia gave her a disbelieving look. "You were in France and didn't do any dating for four months?"

"Did you? I mean, after –"

"Do not say his name." Lydia interrupted, her voice giving no room for argument.

Allison looked away and waited a few moments before asking. "Is he okay? I mean, did everything work out?"

"Well, the doctors looked like total idiots when he turned up alive, but everyone got over it. And yes, Derek taught him the Werewolf 101, like how not to randomly kill people during a full moon.

Allison smiled, enjoying when her friend acted like herself. "So you've talked to him then?"

"Uh, not since he left for London."

"You mean not since his dad moved him to London."

"Whatever, he left. And seriously, an American werewolf in London? Like that's not gonna be a disaster."

"So you're totally over him?"

"Would I be going on a double date if I wasn't?" Lydia snapped, and was not entirely pleased when Allison just laughed. "_Yes_, it is a double date. It's not an orgy. You'll live."

Her friend laughed again, dimples flashing. She'd missed the playful, teasing, sarcastic Lydia.

They pulled to a stop at a red light and leaned back, waiting for it to turn green, not noticing the all too familiar Jeep that pulled up alongside.

* * *

"Nah, we agreed to give each other the summer… no texts, no calls." Scott informed his friend.

"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?" he asked before realizing who was in the car to their right, his eyes widening.

Scott continued to talk, not noticing what Stiles had. "After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all."

"I think she is." Stiles said. "I'd say pretty definite, you know. Like one hundred percent."

When Scott still didn't understand, his friend had to point to Allison, only a few feet away from him, laughing at something Lydia had said. And for a few blissful seconds, before she saw him too, he allowed himself to stare in awe at her. But then, she did realize, and the peace was shattered.

* * *

"Oh, my God. Oh… oh, my God. "Oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God! I can't see him, not now!" Allison cried.

* * *

"Can we just drive, please, Stiles?" he demanded.

"Scott, it's a red light." He argued.

* * *

Allison covered her face in her hands. "Go! Just go!"

"But the light!"

* * *

"I think we should talk to her. I just think we should say something."

"No. No, no, Stiles, come on!" Scott argued as his friend rolled down the window. "Oh, my God, Stiles, no!"

"Hey!" he yelled just before the other car raced off, tires screeching. "You know, they probably didn't see us."

* * *

Allison sighed heavily, relieved to be away from Scott again.

"You okay?" Lydia asked, concerned for her friend.

* * *

As the light turned green, Stiles pressed his foot down on the accelerator and, rather quickly the Jeep began catching up to the smaller car containing the two females that were trying to avoid them.

"What are you doing?" Scott demanded when he realized how close they were getting.

"I'm driving."

"We're right behind them."

"Okay, well, do you see any turns?"

Scott scowled. "I don't want it to look like we're following them."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, anything!"

Stiles sighed in annoyance before slamming on the brakes.

* * *

"Lydia, stop. We need to go back and talk to them." Allison frowned, not noticing that the boys had stopped. "They've stopped too. Why did they stop?"

"It's Stiles and Scott," Lydia said as she stopped and looked over her shoulder too. "Do you really want to try and apply logic to those two?"

"Maybe we should go back…" Allison murmured.

Without warning, a deer charging down the road, slammed directly through the windshield. Both of the girls screamed as the glass shattered, flying towards them. Their faces would have sustained far more damage if they had been sitting properly in their seats.

Stiles and Scott immediately leapt out of the Jeep and sprinted to the girls, who were hysterical.

"Are you okay?" Scott demanded, going to Allison.

"It came out of nowhere!" Lydia cried as Stiles put his hands on her arms.

"Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"It ran right into us…" Lydia whimpered like she didn't hear him.

Scott stood close to Allison. "Are you okay?" he asked a second time.

"I'm okay…" she whispered.

"Well I'm not okay!" Lydia cried. "I am totally freaking out! How the hell did it just run into us?"

Scott moved away from his ex and went towards the front of Lydia's car. The deer was completely still, its head in the car and the rest of its body slumped on the hood, neck coated in blood.

"I saw its eyes right before it hit us," he heard Lydia whimper. "It was like it… It was like it was crazy."

"No, it was scared." Scott told them quietly. "Actually… terrified."

He turned away from his friends to look down the empty road. All he could see in the sky was the full moon.

* * *

As Isaac was wheeled, exhausted, confused and pale into the hospital, Melissa McCall ran over to his bedside, raising a gloved hand.

"Wait a minute. I know this one," she leaned down close to his head and walked beside the gurney as it moved. "What happened, Isaac?" she asked him in a low voice.

He turned his bloodied, cut face towards his friend's mother. "The girl, all right, she's worse, okay?"

Melissa gave him a confused look. "Are you not healing?"

"I will. Will you just… would you just help her, please?" Isaac begged. It wouldn't be fair for him to receive help before she did, not after she saved his life, multiple times.

She nodded once and then made another nurse take Isaac before running back, towards the girl being moved in behind Isaac. She realized that she didn't look conscious.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." Melissa said, taking her hand to try and gain her attention.

"Find him," The girl groaned, pain written all over her face. "I have to find him…"

"What are you saying?" Melissa asked, confused.

"I have to… I have to tell him."

"Who?"

"The Alpha. Find the Alpha."

Melissa frowned, not liking where this was going. "What do you want with Derek Hale?"

"No," she managed before the doctor was told that she couldn't follow any further, a man taking her place behind the wounded woman's head. "Not Hale."

And then, when Melissa couldn't hear anymore, she whispered. "McCall… Scott McCall…"

* * *

At quarter to six in the morning, Scott was already awake. Not just awake, but doing single-handed chin ups in his room while reading Jack London's Call of the Wild. When his phone beeped he dropped almost soundlessly to the ground and tossed the book on top of one of the three tall piles of books. On the screen of his open laptop there was an app showing his word of the day.

"Ephemeral. Lasting for a short time. Transient. Momentary." He smiled a little, pleased with the fact that he was getting a lot smarter with all the extra effort he was putting in.

His smiled fell when he looked down at his left arm, now bare. No ink, no mark.

"Ephemeral." He muttered; too many things in his life had been ephemeral.

* * *

Allison had a blank expression on her face as she sat in her room. Slow breath in, slow breath out. She didn't want to think, not about anything. She was so deep in her own bubble that she didn't notice her father had entered the room.

"You ready?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." Her facial expression didn't change and she didn't move an inch.

He took a step forward. "You know, you could wait till tomorrow if you want. I know the first day can be tough."

"I'm alright." Allison whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He smiled, seeing easily through her lie. "Or you could wait a week, if that would make things easier."

She lifted her head to look up at him. "I promised Lydia that I would driver her, since her car's wrecked. So I should… I should go."

For a moment the two just stayed in silence, not needing to speak for their understanding of each other to flow. And then he reached for her hand, not just offering to help her up but as a sign that he was there for her if he needed her, and he always would be.

Allison took his hand and, as he helped her up, wrapped her arms around him for a much needed hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stiles was on his Mac, researching as fast as he could. He was under pressure for time, not just because school was starting soon but because his father was waiting in the doorway, watching him with a very exasperated face.

"Do you know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer? Two hundred and forty-seven thousand!"

"Oh, God, please go school." The police chief begged, not in the mood for his son's usual shenanigans.

"But that's crossing the road. This one came right down the middle." Stiles continued, ignoring his father.

His father stepped into the room, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to think of a way to get his son away from his laptop. "I'm not gonna beg you."

"Okay, good. I'm impervious to your influence anyway." Stiles muttered as he typed.

"Would you consider a bribe?" he tried a difference tack.

"You couldn't meet my price."

"Extortion?"

"You've got nothing on me."

He sighed heavily and nodded, not just acknowledging that Stiles was a law abiding son but that he'd have to use force to get him to school. "Yeah…"

Stiles was surprised when he felt the chair moving further away from his desk.

"Dad, what are you doing?" he demanded, still frantically attempting to type. "Dad, what are you doing?"

Stiles managed to type a few more words before he was leaning too far and fell onto his face.

* * *

Lydia applied a layer more of lipstick and then appraised herself in the mirror, running her hands over her slim waist. She had had her first day back outfit ready since before the holidays began, and as always she looked fabulous. But something was missing…

She looked over her shoulder and saw the large leather jacket just waiting for her on the armchair. With a small smile she plucked it up and swung it on, flicking her strawberry blonde curls out from underneath. She smirked at herself. Perfect.

"It looks good on you." Said the boy still deliciously naked in her bed, arms folded smugly behind his head. For a moment she stared at herself, decided she didn't like it one bit any more, and tossed it onto his lap.

"So you think we could go on a real date sometime?"

"Mm." was all Lydia said, her back turned to him.

"Uh," he leaned forward, "Can we have sex again?"

A wide smile spread across her lips. "Mm." she said again, spinning around to pick up her red handbag before strutting out the door, feeling powerful and sexy, in her element.

* * *

Scott pulled up to school on his new lime green BMX style motorbike, feeling good about himself and how he had improved himself over the summer. That is, until he saw the matching sleek, black, brand new and very expensive looking motorbikes beside him. They looked like they cost more than his house.

When he got inside and was walking down the hall with Stiles, he asked him for some advice – and wasn't at all surprised by his answer.

"You want to ask Derek for help?" Stiles demanded. "Why, why?"

"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?"

"Okay, yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" he gestured to the two 'missing' fliers on the school bulletin board, one for Erica and one for Boyd.

Before Scott could answer, he heard a different voice.

"Look, these are the applications for the new career advisor, I need them sorted. And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up." The two of them shared a surprised look; it was the old principle, back since Gerard had gone. "And what the hell is this?"

He held up a sword, obviously Gerard's, that was almost as tall as him.

"Go, go, go." Stiles pointed and walked away quickly, not wanting to arouse any suspicion towards him or Scott.

* * *

"Freshmen," Lydia grinned, leaning against the lockers as she watched the new boys walk in like they owned the school. "Tons and tons of fresh men."

Allison looked at her best friend, astonished at her dirty mind as she placed her things in her locker. "You mean fresh _boys_. Lydia, they're fourteen."

"Eh, some are more mature than others." She waved a hand at her.

"You know, it's okay to be single for a while. Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person."

Lydia laughed and stood up, facing her friend. "Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not talking about you, it's totally fine. But I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction."

And then she found what looked like the perfect distraction; two boys, each carrying an expensive looking motorbike helmet, matching leather jackets and matching blank expressions as they walked in perfect synchronization.

Allison couldn't help but stare as well. "Brothers?" she asked.

Lydia grinned. "Twins."

* * *

Melissa carefully lifted up the bandage on Isaac's left hip.

"Yeah. Yeah it's healing, visibly. Wow. They can't see this, nobody can see this."

"Alright, cover it up, cover it up." Isaac murmured.

"I-I don't think that's gonna matter," she frowned. "I mean, you're scheduled for surgery, which is obviously going to be very confusing for some people."

Isaac looked up at her with big, pleading eyes. "Okay, can you do something?"

"Me do something? I'm relatively new to all of this and there's a sheriff's deputy that's stationed right outside the door."

"Have you tried calling Derek?"

"Like, five times. Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?"

"Yeah. Call Scott."

* * *

"Believe me sir, I understand. But you have to understand me-" Sheriff Stilinski broke off when he saw Melissa McCall out of the corner of his eye. "Excuse me. Hey, hey Melissa. Can you help me here for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, an instant reflex that she immediately regretted. She needed to call her son.

"Since the amnesiac in 215 can't tell us anything, I need the girl with the modified military stun gun in 216 to answer a few questions."

"It's kind of unlikely, since she's heavily sedated."

"Ah, great. Um, well, when she, um… when she un-sedates, will you give me a call? Because she's got about ten grand worth of property damage to answer for and I don't want her just walking out of here."

"Okay." Melissa answered, trying not to laugh at his lack of medical knowledge.

Neither of them noticed that the woman was awake, fully aware, and struggling to remove herself from the bed.

* * *

Lydia and Allison walked into English together, but were abruptly separated when they realised all but two of the seats were taken. Lydia took the one closest to the windows, leaving the last seat to Allison; which was, not so conveniently, right in front of Scott's.

She slowly walked up, dreading all the possible scenarios that could happen. Her mouth didn't want to move. "Is someone…?"

"No. No, no, no, no. No, it's all you, all yours." Scott stuttered eagerly, not hiding very well his happiness to be seated so closely to her. "Uh, it's totally vacant."

Allison bit her lip in an attempt to hide her smile as she sat down, running her fingers through her hair. When Scott looked to his left, where Stiles was sitting, he nearly blushed when he was given a somehow sarcastic thumbs up.

When Scott looked forward, a goofy smile on his lips, his phone buzzed on the desk just beside his hand. And then, everyone else's phones began ringing and buzzing at the same time. With confused faces they all took out their phones to examine what the mass text could possibly contain.

"'The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness.' This is the last line of the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone."

With a soft sigh, Scott turned off his phone.

* * *

"Oh come on Scott, come on. Oh, pick up." Melissa groaned to herself in frustration. She was so busy checking her phone that she didn't notice a woman walking past in a stolen nurse uniform.

She walked calmly into room 215 and smiled pleasantly. "Hello, Isaac. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Listen, I think I could probably just…" he trailed off when the 'nurse' put her hand on his shoulder. And then she took out a needle which she injected into his IV.

"What is that?" he asked, worried.

She smiled pleasantly. "Just an anaesthetic," her smile widened as she withdrew the needle. "We don't want you getting in the way again."

Before Isaac could fully comprehend what she was saying, his vision began to blur and his head rolled to the right, his eyes directed towards the floor. And it was there that he noticed her bare feet, exposing her elongated claws for toes.

He looked up at her, as much rage as he could muster in his features as he felt his consciousness fade.

"Count along with me, Isaac," she smirked. "One… two… three." Her black nails elongated into werewolf claws and her eyes flared Alpha red. He tried to speak, but then it all faded into oblivion.

* * *

Scott was writing notes down in his notebook when Allison's arm twisted backwards towards him, offering him the note folded four times in her hands. To avoid Ms Blake seeing he quickly snatched it from her hands.

He only had to unfold one half to read what she wanted to say: Can we talk?

As he scribbled a reply the principal walked into the room, whispered something in the teacher's ear, and then left. She frowned for a moment before she called out. "Mr McCall?" When he looked up she curled her fingers, telling him to come forward.

Scott quickly gathered his things and stood, tossing his reply to Allison before walking outside with Ms Blake. She gave him a small, embarrassed smile. "Uh, I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you to leave school, but I'm going to give you a warning in the nicest possible way. I am well aware of your attendance record. I don't want to see you slip back into old habits."

"I won't." he promised, sincerely meaning it. "It's going to be different this year."

"Resolutions are only good if you stick to them, Scott."

"I will. I promise it won't be ephemeral." He grinned, pleased that he could use his word of the day, before turning on his heels and heading down the hall, not seeing the impressed and surprised look on her face.

* * *

The woman, still pretending to be a nurse, walked into the room across the hall, 216, where Isaac's savior was stationed. But when she opened the door, she was greeted by an empty bed with an unconscious sheriff's deputy handcuffed to it. With a frustrated growl she turned and stalked away.

* * *

Stiles, still in class, was looking around, rather bored with the English work. The thing he laid his eyes on, of course, was Lydia. But it wasn't her gorgeous face, her glittering eyes, her full lips, her shining curls or her endowments that his eyes found; it was the Band-Aid on her ankle.

"Hey, Lydia." He whispered. When she gave him an annoyed look, he pointed at the skin coloured sticky bandage on her foot. "What is that? Is that from the accident?"

With a sigh, she answered. "No. Prada bit me."

"Your dog?"

"No, my designer handbag. Yes, my dog."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Has it ever bitten you before?"

After a few moments of hesitation, she shook her head.

"Okay. What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like how animals start acting weird before, like, an earthquake or something?"

"Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?"

"Or something," Stiles sighed in annoyance, not liking how his idea was being so quickly undermined. "I just…maybe it means something's coming. Something bad."

Lydia looked like she didn't believe him at all. "It was a deer and a dog," but then something changed in her eyes. "What is it that they say about threes? Once, twice…"

With a large bang a black shape hit the window, leaving a large patch of blood as it fell to the ground, dead. Everyone in the classroom stopped and turned their heads to stare, including Ms Blake, who then went to the window to see hundreds of ravens cawing in the sky.

It was only a few more seconds before they all dove for the window, some simply bouncing backwards and leaving their blood splattered while others managed to smash their way through, shattering the glass which then rained down on the stunned students.

"Get down, everyone!" Blake yelled. "Get down, get down!"

They all jumped behind and under desks as some of the birds flew around inside the room, throwing themselves into the walls since there was no more glass to smash, some even clawing and pecking at people's heads. Stiles, on instinct, leapt over to Lydia and threw himself on top of her, covering her head.

Once it was all over and all the birds were dead, students slowly rose up. Their faces were smeared with blood, eyes full of fear as they examined the room, covered in dead birds and black feathers slowly drifting towards the ground.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Scott demanded.

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to." Melissa admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that you've been doing… the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike even though it scares me half to death… honey, I just didn't want to disrupt a good rhythm."

Scott spun so he was standing in front of his mother, blocking her path. "It's not going to stop. I'm going to be better this year. A better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise."

"Okay," Melissa smiled. "He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery."

"Thank you." Scott grinned, kissing her on the cheek before heading towards the room she'd given him.

Neither of them saw the woman that had saved Isaac limping across the hall, needing to use the wall for support as she managed her escape.

* * *

As Isaac was getting prepped for surgery, Scott was in an elevator to get to his room's floor. Just as the doors were about to close, a thin metal pole was jammed in the way. He blinked, surprised, but helped open the doors. His surprise deepened when he saw that the pole was a walking stick, held by a blind man.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" he asked kindly, standing behind him. When he heard the button press, he thanked him.

* * *

The surgeon carefully pealed of Isaac's bandage, only to gawk in shock for a few seconds at the clean, perfectly healed skin.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded of the doctors around him. They all swarmed around to see what the problem was, and each of them looked as surprised as he did. "Does someone want to explain this to me?"

* * *

Just as Scott was about to exit the elevator, the walking stick tapped his ankle. When he turned to look at the man, he said.

"You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?"

"Um, sure." Scott nodded as the man placed his hand on his shoulder. He hung his head in annoyance as they walked almost painfully slowly forwards.

* * *

"Here's an idea. Why don't you wheel this joker out of here and get somebody that actually needs to be operated on? Now!" he snapped when no one moved. He ripped off his hair net and mask, heading towards the doors. "I'm going to go smoke."

Isaac was wheeled out by a person whose claws had ripped through the fingertips of their latex gloves.

* * *

Scott quickly searched the various halls of the hospital for Isaac, frowning when he couldn't see anyone. But then he saw a male nurse wheeling someone into an elevator, and he paused. As the nurse turn the patient around, he saw that the patient in question was Isaac. And then he could smell the odour of werewolf on the nurse, and he shifted into his werewolf form with a snarl.

The alpha smirked and pressed one of the buttons, so the doors began to close. Scott had to run as hard and fast as he could just to get in in time, and he slammed against the far wall. When he looked up, the man had long, pointed ears, long hair on his jaws, fangs and glowing red eyes.

They both snarled at each other and then the alpha picked up Scott so he could throw him into a wall. Isaac sagged to the other side in his chair, still deeply unconscious. The lights above them flickered as the alpha threw Scott into the elevator wall for a second time before he smacked him against the roof before holding him up by his neck.

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with?" he snarled. "I'm an Alpha."

When the elevator doors opened, a set of claws sank into the alpha's back, making him drop Scott and then fall to the floor. Scott looked up, out of breath and astonished, to see Derek standing there with his claws in the man's back.

"So am I." he growled before throwing him halfway down the hall. He then turned around and gave Scott an unamused look. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

* * *

Police sirens wailed in the distance as the students and Ms Blake sat in the classroom. Officers were talking to difference pupils, asking them questions about the confusing and terrifying event. Stiles looked up from his phone to see Ms Blake sitting on her desk, staring into the distance with a traumatised look on her face, which was scratched from the glass.

"Ms Blake?" he asked, standing up and walking over to her. "You okay?"

She gave a nod, but didn't respond. He reached towards her face and smiled awkwardly when she flinched. "Uh, sorry, just… that…" he plucked a black feather from her hair.

A few feet away, Mr Argent was standing with his daughter, placing a Band-Aid on her hand. "Next time you're feeling like you want to stay home, you stay home." He told her.

"I'm okay," she told him, though she knew it was falling on deaf ears. "But, dad, the deer and now this? It can't be a coincidence."

"I know, I know." He sighed.

Sheriff Stilinski approached the two. "Mr Argent, you wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?" he asked.

"Me?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. All this bizarre animal behavior, it's… you must have seen something like this before, right?"

He frowned. "I'm not sure why I would or why you would think I would."

The sheriff was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry. I-I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter."

"Ah, right," Mr Argent smiled. "Well, not anymore."

The sheriff nodded, asked Allison if she was alright and, after receiving a 'yes', awkwardly shuffled away.

* * *

"We got a serious problem at school, in Ms Blake's class." Stiles was telling Scott over the phone.

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" the young werewolf was a little preoccupied with Isaac, who was being carried in Derek's arms.

"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion."

Scott sighed, knowing his friend wouldn't give up until he'd gotten what he'd wanted. "All right then, meet me at Derek's house."

"Derek's house, what? What the hell are you doing at-?"

"Just meet us here, okay?" he interrupted before hanging up and jogging into the other room where Derek had laid Isaac down on the floor. The room, which appeared to once have been a living room, was covered in thick roots and the walls looked ready to collapse around them. "You don't still live here, do you?"

"No. The county took it covered, but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha." He explained as he dug through the debris on the floor.

Scott looked confused. "Yeah, but it did heal."

Derek looked up at him for a moment, pausing his search. "Not on the inside."

Instantly Scott began to worry; how severe would Isaac's internal damage be? To distract himself, he tried striking up more conversation. "So are you going to tell me who that was back there? That Alpha."

"A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you want to help, and you did – I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager."

Scott sighed but turned, about to exit the building before he remembered something, causing him to pause and touch his arm. "Uh, hey, Derek. If you want to repay that favour back now… There is something you can do for me."

* * *

"Is it me, or is Beacon Hills turning into more like a beacon for the totally bizarre and supernatural?" Lydia asked Allison as she touched up her lip gloss at her locker.

Her friend laughed as she closed her locker, and when they turned a woman was right there. They had no idea who she was, or that she was the person that had saved Isaac's life.

"Where's Scott McCall?" she demanded, sounding out of breath. She stared at one of the girls, her eyes full of fear and urgency. "You're Allison, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know-"

"Where's Scott?" there was an edge to her voice that made Allison feel afraid.

"He had to leave. He was supposed to be back in class-"

Her right hand shout out, wrapping around Allison's wrist like a vise. "Is he coming back?"

"Hey, easy with the physicality, sweetheart!" Lydia snapped before the woman grabbed her wrist as well.

She stared hard at something behind the two teenagers, breathing heavily, then turned and limped away quickly. The pair looked behind them to see the twins, and when they twisted back again the woman was gone. Allison tried to go after her as Lydia examined her wrist in horror.

"Ugh," she huffed, looking up as Allison came back. "Well, she bruised me."

Allison looked down at her wrist "Huh. Me too."

Mr Argent came strode down the hall and stopped in front of Lydia and his daughter. "Come on, let's go," he ordered. "School can wait another day."

Lydia huffed and walked a few feet away, giving the Argent's some privacy as Allison took deep breaths, trying not to freak out.

"Hey," he said, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "You don't have to worry about this anymore. Remember our agreement? We stay in Beacon Hills but only if we stay out of it. It's not our problem now. Okay?"

He put his arm over her shoulder and his hand on Lydia's lower back as he lead them out of the school.

* * *

"We've had fifteen calls in the past hour. I've got a suicidal deer, birds flying through windows, pets behaving aggressively. I gotta tell you, I'm starting to think there's something in the water." Sheriff Stilinski frowned – honestly, he had no idea what was happening.

Dr Deaton sighed. "To be honest, I was going to give you a call about an incident of my own," when the officer looked confused, the vet gestured for him to follow and walked to the back of the clinic, where the treatments were administered. "At first, I thought I might have had a break-in, some sick individual looking to release a particularly violent impulse. Until I took a closer look and realized what really happened. They did it to themselves."

Every animal that was in a cage in the back of the clinic was covered in blood. And they were all dead.

* * *

Derek's eyes flared Alpha red as he examined Scott's bare arm. "Yeah, I see it. It's two bands, right? What does it mean?"

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." With his other hand, Scott leaned to the side and drew a ring in the dust coating the table with one finger, and then another ring around it with two fingers.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?" Scott murmured.

"To mark something." Stiles said, smug that he knew something Derek didn't.

Scott wasn't amused by his friend as he usually was. "Well, that's in Tahitian. In Samoan, it means 'open wound'. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen, I've always wanted one. I just decided to get it now to make it kind of a reward."

"For what?"

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to even when it was so hard not to sometimes, I was trying to give her the space she wants," he sighed. "Going on four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh…"

Stiles frowned. "Like an open wound."

"Yeah." Scott looked down, exhaling slowly.

Derek nodded once, seeming to understand before turning and picking something up off of the table. "The pain's going to be worse than anything you've ever felt."

Stiles nodded, hating the sound of that. "Ah, that's great."

"Do it." Scott nodded.

Derek light something, and it was only then that Scott noticed he was holding a welding tool, kind of like a flamethrower.

"Oh, wow!" Stiles groaned. "That's, a… that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue, I'm just gonna wait outside."

"Nope." Derek grabbed the back of his shirt. "You can help hold him down." He smirked as he released Stiles, who reluctantly took his place behind his best friend, hands on his shoulders. When Scott nodded, Derek moved the blue flame slowly towards his arm.

"Oh, my God." Stiles groaned, terrified more about what he was going to see than what Scott would be going through.

When the flames touched his skin, Scott began to scream and writhe, trying to get away. His eyes flared brilliant red, his wolf trying to prevent the pain. Stiles' grip tightened on his shoulder after Derek ordered him to hold him firmer.

"Aah!" Scott roared, his fangs glistening in the dim light before he lost consciousness. When he awoke, Derek and Stiles were standing on the other side of the room, staring at him. For a moment he stared back before inspecting his left arm; the two black bands had returned. "It worked." He grinned.

* * *

The woman closed a door silently behind her, panting for breath. She scanned the surrounding area, searching for something to use as a barricade or a weapon. With a swift towards kick she snapped the brush end off of a broom, providing her with a long, wooden pole.

She leaned behind the lockers, sweat glistening on her face as she waited for the opportune moment to strike.

* * *

"Well, it looks pretty damned permanent now." Stiles smiled as his friend admired his sort-of new tattoo.

"Yeah," Scott grinned. "I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us, everything changes so fast. Everything's so, uh… Ephemeral."

Stiles nodded, quiet for a moment. "Studying for the PSAT's?"

"Yeah." Scott admitted.

"Nice."

Scott opened the door, and then paused. Something was different. It didn't take him long to realize what it was. "You painted the door," he only raised his voice slightly, knowing Derek would hear him. "Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home Scott." Derek said, a hint of a warning in his voice.

He ran his hand over the new red paint. "And why only one side?"

It only took him a second to lengthen his nails into claws, scratching away the paint with one finger. Then he was scratching madly at the paint with both hands, desperate to reveal what was underneath, ignoring when Derek shouted his name.

Scott panted for breath as he stared at the sign painted in black on the wood of the door.

* * *

She heard the soft tapping of their boots on the floor as they walked into the changing room, gentle padding of bare feet along with the quiet clicking of claws, another pair of shoes accompanied by a soft sliding sound that could only be a blind person's cane, and a fifth person's shoes.

With a grunt she twisted away from her hiding place, standing in plain view, and waved the stick around menacingly, showing she knew how to use it as a lethal weapon.

* * *

"The birds at school and the deer last night… just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bitten by the Alpha," Scott looked accusingly at Derek. "How many of them are there?"

He sighed, but found no reason to continue hiding it from him. "A pack of them. An Alpha pack."

* * *

She managed to fight them off for a few minutes before she was kicked in the back. The barefooted woman that had gotten Isaac at the hospital stood in front of her, all of her claws extended and ready to kill. It only took one roundhouse kick to slash open his saviour's midsection and send her sprawling to the ground.

* * *

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles demanded.

"I heard there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion."

* * *

The woman looked up at the werewolves surrounding her, but the one she couldn't look away from was the one in the middle; the blind man.

* * *

"We know they have Boyd and Erica," Derek explained. "Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months."

"Lets say you find them," Scott stepped forward, closer to him. "How do you deal with an Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get."

Scott looked at Stiles, who stared back with a frown on his face. He realized how dangerous this would be, and he didn't want his friend to be in mortal danger – again. But before either of them could speak, someone else did.

"Where is she?" all three of them turned to look in surprise at Isaac, who had awoken and sat up at some point during their conversation. "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" Derek demanded.

* * *

Deucalion walked slowly up to the woman, who was panting and clutching her bleeding side. He eased himself into a crouch and brushed his clawed fingers across her cheek.

"Beautiful…" he murmured, then smiled slightly when she jerked her head away. "But defiant, aren't you?"

"Because I know something," she groaned. "I know you're afraid of him."

"Of a teenage boy?"

"Of the man he'll become." She spat.

There was no emotion to be found on his face. "I'm aware of a certain potential threat. But then someone once taught me a very smart way to eliminate a threat… Get someone else to do it for you."

"Derek." She whispered, then looked up when he raised his clawed hand.

Her blood splattered a startling shade of red against the lockers.

* * *

"This one, it's perfect!" Lydia told her best friend, holding up a pink colour sample.

"Mm, I don't know. I'm still thinking maybe a shade of blue…" Allison held up the one she liked, but then she noticed something and pressed the side of her wrist against hers. "Lydia, look!"

Their bruises made up a symmetrical shape, like two halves of a whole.

* * *

Boyd didn't notice his hand was shaking until her hand closed around it.

* * *

**Sorry about the crappy ending but hey, I've been writing this for three days, give me a break :D Tell me if you liked it or not, what I should fix and whether or not I should continue with this :)**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Daisy**


End file.
